El otro lado de la historia
by Romina Cullen
Summary: Serie de poemas de que narran distintas escenas de Twilight desde el punto de vista de Edward.
1. Por Ti

**Disclaimer: **No soy SM y por ende no gano nada por subir este poema y tampoco ni uno de los personajes son mios, solo escribo porque me gusta y lo subo aqui para saber su opinion.

* * *

**Por ti:**

Por ti te estoy dejando,

para que puedas ser feliz,

para que puedas vivir,

algo que nunca conseguiras

estando junto a mi.

Se que tu,

tan perceptiva como eres

y testaruda también

notaras inmediatamente mi mentira

si no actúo bien este papel,

y que haras lo que puedas

para convencerme de que me quede.

¡Creeme, Bella, por favor,

si te digo que es lo que mas deseo!

Pero que esta vez no puedo

dejar que me domine mi egoísmo

ya que solo conseguirá

poner cada dia mas

tu vida en peligro.

Por eso te miento,

necesito que me creas,

que confies en mi,

aunque lo que mas deseo

es que me convenzas

y logres que me quede aquí.

Te lo digo,

que no te quiero,

es la mas negra de las blasfemias,

lo acepto,

ya que ahora lo único que siento

es el sufrimiento de dejarte

y mi amor por ti

por todo el cuerpo.

¡Y tu me crees!

¿¡Como es eso posible!?

Con todas las veces que te dije: "Te amo"

¡¿Cómo una simple palabra puede destruir tu fe en mi?!

… No, es mejor asi…

Asi mas pronto te recuperaras

y sera menos lo que tendras que sufrir.

Estas sufriendo, lose

y no sabes cuanto lo siento.

¿Por qué tengo que ser yo

la causa de tu sufrimiento?

Aunque es mejor asi,

unos momentos de dolor,

hasta que te recuperes

y me olvides,

a una vida de pesar,

con solo un mounstruo, yo,

como consuelo.

Ahora que te lo he dicho todo

añoro por unos segundos mas

para estar a tu lado

y por ultima vez

poder ver tu rostro,

memoizarlo, como siempre,

tan hermoso,

aunque en el caigan lagrimas

que viajan por tu rostro.

Como desearía ser una de ellas,

y tus lagrimas acariciar

aunque sea por ultima vez

y quede como algo que siempre recordare.

Aunque se que no debo

darle esperanzas a tu corazón

porque se que luego

lo único que lograre

será destruirlo por completo

y que continuar

nunca podras

aunque se

que yo jamás

te lograre olvidar.

Ya es hora de irme,

no lo puedo evitar mas,

ya solo me queda pedirte que te cuidaras

ya que para mi

seria imposible vivir en un mundo

en el que se que no estas.

Accedes a darme lo que quiera

y mi mente no vacila:

¡Acompañame,

a donde sea que ahora vaya!

Ruega, grita

pero se que no te lo puedo pedir,

ya que asi te condenaría,

pero una vez que te pido lo que quiero,

a que te cuides me refiero,

puedo ver en tus ojos que lo haras

y eso calma un poco mi sufrimiento,

al saber que te cuidaras

disminuye la culpa que siento,

porque se que soy la causa de tu sufrimiento emocional

y no soportaría

serlo también del físico.

Empiezo a retroceder,

a alejarme de ti,

pero en cambio tu

me detienes

y estiras tus brazos

invitándome a volver…

No sabes cuan difícil es para mi

no correr hacia ti

dejar que me cosueles

que de nuevo

me hagas feliz…

En cambio

camino hacia ti

y te bajo los brazos a los costados,

cerrando asi,

las puertas del paraíso

y encerrándome a mi

en el mas profundo infierno

que es donde se

que pertenezco.

Me acerco a ti,

muy lentamente,

y poso por ultima vez

mis labios en tu frente,

sintiendo por vez ultima

el calor que irradias.

-Cuidate mucho- te ruego

y ahora, salgo corriendo.

Adios, Bella, mi amor, te amo

y no sabes cuanto siento esto,

pero es por ti que lo he hecho.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Bueno, aqui lo tienen, el resultado de un tarde leyendo Midnight Sun. No se quejen mucho, por fis! Que solo tengo 13 añitos, recien empieso a escribir poesia de verdad =3.

Bueno, espero ver algun review!! No sean malitos, uno no les cuesta nada (cara de Edward cuando quiere deslumbrar a alguien) (a esta cara nadie se me negara un review!! Muajaja xD)


	2. Miedo

**Disclaimer:** No soy SM y por ende no gano nada por subir este poema y tampoco ni uno de los personajes son mios, solo escribo porque me gusta y lo subo aqui para saber su opinion.**

* * *

**

**Miedo:**

Te veo allí, en el suelo

y no lo puedo evitar,

me quedo paralizado un momento

sin poder reaccionar.

Saber que estas ahí

por mi culpa

es algo que no puedo soportar.

Y en ese momento

no puedo evitar

imaginarme como seria

si nunca nos hubiésemos de encontrar

en esa clase de biología

en la que sentí por primera vez

la potencia de tu aroma,

y del que, poco a poco,

me enamore.

Ahora estarías

tranquila en tu casa,

sin tener que soportar

el dolor que ese asesino te causa.

Llegan los demás

es un alivio

mientras ellos se ocupan de James

yo me aseguro de que estas a salvo.

Digo tu nombre

y no me respondes

el miedo que ya sentía

solo aumenta en medida.

Si ese maldito te mato,

juro que pronto me encontrare con vos,

por muy difícil que sea para un monstruo como yo

acompañarte al paraíso.

Luego de unos segundos

en los que, poco a poco,

me comienzo a serenar,

noto, aunque leve,

el sonido de tu palpitar.

La esperanza recorre mi cuerpo,

pero aun la victoria no puedo cantar,

ya que aun no tengo seguro

de cómo tu estas.

Repito tu nombre,

lo que para mi son mil veces,

hasta que por fin

me respondes.

El alivio que sentí

no se compara con ninguno

que en mi existencia

haya experimentado.

Te digo lo que por ti siento,

como si con ello lograras

disminuir tu sufrimiento,

pero al menos espero

que ayude a que

en recuperarte pongas mas empeño

y en un intento de que si te fueras

todo lo que te amo supieras.

Entonces te empiezas a convulsionar

y que tu mano te quema

empiezas a gritar

y con tus gritos

todo el alivio qua había sentido

en el aire se va.

-Carlisle- grito, en busca de ayuda,

que te ha mordido

el me informa.

No lo puedo creer.

¿Cómo pudo el

condenarte a esta media-vida

de la que yo siempre alejarte intente?

Y ahora…

¿Qué hare?

Te arruine la vida,

lo se,

y eso jamás me lo perdonare,

aunque se que tu

tan buena y desinteresada como eres

no me odiaras

por esto que te hice,

y solo intentaras

que yo todo lo olvide

y trataras de convencerme

de que la vida continúe

sin este remordimiento

que me destruye.

Y entonces Carlisle

me da una esperanza,

dice que hay posibilidades

de que sigas siendo humana.

Y le pregunto ¿Cómo?

desesperado,

y con su respuesta

mi alivio se a evaporado.

Tengo que sacarte la ponzoña

ya que la mordida

aun es fresca,

pero el miedo me deja un momento sin sentido

¿Qué pasaría

si en ese momento yo no me controlara?

Y aunque se la respuesta

no puedo evitar

desear con mucha fuerza

tu sangre poder probar.

Me siento asqueado

odiándome mas que nunca

y a mi naturaleza,

pero se que es la única forma

de que tu sobrevivas.

Finalmente, me acerco a ti

tomo tu mano

temblando

y al final

tu sangre estoy probando.

Es mas dulce de lo que pensé

nunca algo tan delicioso en mi existencia probé

y en el instante que ese pensamiento cruza mi mente

el sabor de tus labios sobre los míos,

la electricidad que en esos momentos me recorre,

y todo el amor que por ti siento,

lo recuerdo, como si te estuviera besando

en ese momento.

Y es eso,

todo lo que te quiero

lo que me impulsa a controlarme tanto

y forzar mi mente

a dominar la sed

que por tu sangre siempre siento.

Y así,

al fin,

tu sangre deja se tener el sabor de la ponzoña

y usando todo el autocontrol existente

me separo de ti,

muy lentamente,

feliz y orgulloso

de que tu corazón siga latente.

Me agradeces que te haya quitado el ardor

obviamente olvidando que yo fui la causa de ese dolor.

Y por fin,

caes inconsciente

y yo estoy tan feliz de que estés bien

que el miedo ya no esta presente.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Ps, aqui tah, otro poemita más de los mios xD.

Sé que es algo OOC (para los que no lo saben, significa Out Of Character o Fuera De Personaje), por eso de que Edward tardo en notar sus latidos, pero es asi como me salio ^^u y no tengo de donde sacar la inspiracion en este poema, asi que es completamente mi pundo de vista.

A mi este poema nunca me convencio totalmente, pero soy partidaria de: "Una vez hecho, se queda así" o "Las cosas son mejores a la primera que cuando intentas de hacerlo nuevamente" y cosas así, por eso, no sufrio ni un cambio este poemita, fue como salio en su momento xD.

Bueno, sin mas, los dejo.

Que tengan Felices Pascuas! Ojala que el conejito no sea abaro con ustedes y les traiga muchos chocolates!! ^^


	3. Te Deseo Tanto

**Notas antes de empesar:** Holas!! Ps, aquí de nuevo con otro de mis poemas de Twilight. Este es de una de las clases de Edward y Bella en Biología, sobre lo difícil que era para el estar tan cerca de ella sin tocarla (tomarle la mano, abrazarla, besito en la mejilla, etc, etc); en esa clase tan difícil para los dos en la que estaban los videos y todo queda a oscura y "la electricidad que había en el ambiente que los envolvía" y todo eso.

Bueno, espero que les guste. Este es mi primer poema largo, por lo cual quizas no sea tan lindo como los anteriores, que ya eran con mas experiencia xD.

Como sea, los voy dejando ya, para que lo lean ^^

Ah! Que no se me olvide, cap dedicado a Aimee, que siempre esta ahi para juzgar mis poemas ^^ , quien me dijo que este es uno de sus concentidos =D y que hizo una animacion de crepusculo para ellos *.* (solo uno de los poemas en ella no es mio!! =D). Para las (o los, aunque no creo que hayan y si hay con pocos xD) curiosas (de nuevo o curiosos) les dejare abajo la direccion para que vean su hermosa animacion ^^

Ultimo aviso: Como ya sabran, los poemas los subo a mi PC como me vienen, asi que no tiene cambios, por lo que pudo ser mejor, pero me da peresa arreglarlos xD.

Ahora si, ya no los molesto mas.

* * *

Te deseo tanto…

Te deseo tanto, cada centímetro más cerca de ti,

solo me hace deséate mas,

sentir tu suave y cálida piel sobre la mía,

la simple idea de tus manos entre las mías

me quita todo pensamiento de la cabeza.

Como ansío poder estar junto a ti,

sin que nada nos impida estar juntos,

que esto que siento por ti

se correcto…

Pero no lo es,

lo único que logro es ponerte más y más en peligro,

cada minuto contigo están preciado para mi,

como peligroso para ti…

Te deseo tanto, y yo, sin poder tocarte…

¿¡Por que tuvo que suceder esto?!

Si no me correspondieras

si actuaras igual los demás…

Se que solo traería agonía a mi vida,

pero al menos podría contar con que estas segura,

con que eres feliz…

Aunque sea imposible, ya que cada momento junto a ti,

para mi esta difícil,

necesito controlarme tanto,

con este miedo de a hacerte daño

siempre presente,

junto con esta diabólica sed,

que solo hace mis momentos junto a ti más difíciles…

Y a la vez, te deseo tanto, y yo sin poder tocarte…

Y veo que también me deseas,

puedo ver aun en esta oscuridad,

como tus ojos se posan sobre mi,

con una cálida bienvenida

como pidiéndome que te toque, quizás…

¡No! Solo estoy viendo lo que quiero ver…

Te deseo tanto, y yo, sin poder tocarte…

Me consuela saber

que también sientes este anhelo,

esta necesidad,

este deseo,

esta sed tan nueva para mi,

que hoy por ti siento…

Te deseo tanto, y yo, sin poder tocarte…

Como si no fuera poco,

como si necesitara un aliciente más a este deseo,

la electricidad que se siente en el aire,

y el calor que trae consigo,

solo hace más fácil imaginarme

el tacto contigo…:

Tu suave y cálida piel,

tersa y hermosa,

sobre la mía,

fría y como una roca,

con ello llega el recuerdo,

de la noche anterior,

cuando posaste tu mano sobre la mía,

¡tan exquisito se sintió!

de no ser por el miedo

de ver tu expresión de horror,

ante mi tacto tan frio,

podría haber sido,

el mayor placer que alguna vez haya sentido…

Te deseo tanto, y yo sin poder tocarte…

Eres el objeto de mi atención,

durante esta hora,

y sin darme cuenta,

recordando los cortos instantes que,

durante ese accidente,

te tuve entre mis brazos,

me llegan imágenes y sensaciones

de mil formas de tenerte:

Mi mano sobre tu barbilla,

un dedo recorriendo tus labios,

abrazarte por la cintura,

manteniendo juntos nuestros cuerpos,

disfrutando de ese calor,

que irradias todo el tiempo;

posar mi mano en tu cabello,

sentirle libre en mi mano,

acercarme a ti,

lentamente,

y unir nuestros labios…

Y en ese momento,

frustrado, triste y odiando nueva mente

a mi naturaleza,

recuerdo lo que sucedería,

si en ese momento.

el control yo perdiera…

Te deseo tanto… si al menos esto fuera correcto…

* * *

**Notas de la loca autora:** Awww! Me encanta esta escena desde el punto de vista de Edward ^^ (Midnight Sun, obviamente ^^)

Bueno, como ya decia arriba (me pase escribiendo, no? Ya no lo hare mas, o intentare no hacerlo. Es como una maldicion! Una vez que escribo pareciera que no puedo parar de hacerlo! xD), les dejo los links de mi amiguita Aimee:

Su blog: http :// disegnarecullen . blogspot . com/

Las animaciones: Esa esla que estan mis poemas: http :// www . esnips . com/doc/584ba38d-4172-4b09-8e28-740a7283644c/J..3 (salgo con el nombre de autora Romina (= )

Y aqui: http :// www . esnips . com/web/MisanimacionesFlash para ver todas las que tiene.

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy ^^

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejan aunque sea un chiquitito review que diga: ":S Muy feo" o "Es un asco! Dedicate a otra cosa!" o para los mas buenitos: "=) lindo" o "Segui asi", lo que sea! Solo un review ^^

Bueno, ahora si, ya no los molesto mas!!

Que anden bien todos!!

Disfruten el fin de semana!! ^^

Bye!! (Sii! Termine de escribir! Ya todos sabemos, gracias a las pelis de Disney xD, que todo maleficio tiene su cura, el mio, la despedida)


	4. Mi soledad

**Notas antes de empesar:** Holas a todas (y si hay todos tambien xD): Que tal sus dias? Los mios mas o menos, pero, aca andamos, viniendo a traerles otro poemita de los mios xD. Para no entretenerles mucho solo les digo que no es una escena de los libros, particularmente, sino que se podria ambientar así: una noche, cerca del 5 o 6 mes lejos de Bella, Edward la recuerda y ps, lo que siente y hace, en forma de poema xD. Bueno, no los entretengo mas, espero que les guste! ^^**

* * *

**

**Mi soledad:**

Estoy cerca del final,

lo sé;

ya que si no estoy contigo, Bella,

ya no hay razón por la cual seguir

con mi fría existencia.

Trato de pasar cada día,

cada hora,

sin rendirme e ir a tu lado,

a rogarte que me dejes volver

a hincarme si así me lo ordenaras,

lo que sea, con tal de el honor de verte

poder tener.

A cada momento,

rememoro tu voz,

que siempre me habló con el amor,

la confianza y el cariño

que no merezco.

Pienso en tu piel,

cálida y tersa,

a la cual, en este momento,

ruego por volver a acariciar.

Veo tus ojos en las estrella,

y los trato de recordar,

en esos momentos en los cuales

yo era la causa de su felicidad,

mas mi mente, acusadora,

solo me permite ver

como eran esa terrible tarde,

en la cual, de lágrimas los llené.

Y tus labios,

tibios, carnosos,

los cuales profané,

ya que un monstruo como yo,

nunca debió tener el permiso

de probar tan dulce miel

que a mi se me permitió.

Quizás pueda volver,

cerciorarme de que estás bien,

saber si cumpliste con tu promesa,

y seguiste con tu vida

como si yo en ella nunca he de aparecer.

-¡No!-Grita mi parte más noble.

-Lo prometiste, Edward, y sabes que su vida es mejor

sin un monstruo que solo males

le hace padecer.

Y aunque sé que tiene razón,

mi egoísmo es tan grande,

que trae a mi esas dudas,

con cada oportunidad que tiene.

Deseo con todo mi ser

que mis sentimientos tu puedas corresponder

y que, al estar juntos

tu vida en peligro no tengas que poner.

Miro de nuevo al cielo

e imagino tu rostro en el,

como si fuera una constelación,

la cual me mira,

bondadosa,

sin culparme por dejarle en aquella desolación.

Aunque estoy seguro de que saliste adelante,

porque a pesar de ser

una bella y frágil humana,

eres lo suficientemente fuerte

y valiente

como para no seguir mi ejemplo

y quedarte por siempre sollozando en un rincón,

sino que saliste adelante

en esa hermosa vida

en la cual yo nunca me debí entrometer

ya que solo conseguí llenarla

de tristeza, amargura

y desesperanza,

cuando, lo único que te merecías

era una llena de alegrías.

Con un último vistazo a la luna

dejo a mi rostro volver a caer

y que se llene de esa oscuridad

a la cual nunca debió abandonar.

Paso así las horas,

viendo tu rostro

entre mis parpados cerrados

e imagino,

que la cárcel que son mis brazos,

rodeándome,

son los tuyos,

tratando de consolarme.

Hasta que noto algo molestarme,

y al abrir los ojos,

puedo ver al astro rey,

iluminándome,

y sacando brillos de mi piel,

mas para mi no tiene el menor significado,

pues para mí el final

no tiene una luz al culminar su pasillo,

sino que lo abruma

las más fría y densa

oscuridad,

acompañada de lo que siempre fue mío y a lo cual nunca debí abandonar…

Mi soledad…

* * *

**Notas de la loca autora:** Bueno, aqui lo tienen, uno de los ultimos poemas que he escrito xD

Ps, estos dias he estado escribiendo muucchhhoooo, porque escribia 2 poemas por dia! =D Me ponia muy feliz! ^^ Aunque no eran de Edward sino que eran de Bella y Jacob, asi que vere si los subo tambien.

Bueno, espero que me dejen un review, aunque sea uno chiquitito!! ^^

Se cuidan mucho y cuidado con la influensa!! xD

Bye!!


End file.
